


Yano Plays Video Games

by KomaedaClear



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, chatfic, it gets sexual, just pure fucking death, maybe ill add sexting bc idk i wanna play with that, maybe plot??, maybe ships idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: everything was going greatand then yano starts a group chatPGoon: Mama BirbHansol: the hands manBjoo: bjoo6969Atom: atom bombYano: smol devilNakta: Jeff the CamelXero: coolestSangdo: Real DadHojoon: Real Mom





	1. til death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> the title is based off the video Dipper Plays Video Games

**_yano_sefo added  ML_930615, ppppggggoooonnnn, NaktaUWU, xX_Xero_Xx, byungJOOOO, bombbombandpow, Sangta, and Hojoon_AH to the chat T TO THE P DOUBLE O TO THE G_ **

**smol devil:** sup hoes

 

**Mama Birb:** yano istg

 

**coolest:** oh ym gof dont bRINH UP MY EX LKIE THIDD

 

**smol devil:** bb pls its a good meme

 

**Mama Birb:** wait why am i mama birb

 

**atom bomb:** yeah hes not even good at his job

 

**the hands man:** yano please explain wHY

 

**smol devil:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Mama Birb:** No.

 

**smol devil:** mother, dont u lov me?

 

**Mama Birb:** again, No.

 

**smol devil:** m OHTER NO

 

**Mama Birb:** yano im Not. Your. Mother.

 

hojoon is

 

**Real Mom:** He’s right, I am.

 

**atom bomb:** the

 

**bjoo6969:** ASDFHKLFSFHJKJF

 

**camel:** guys im trying to sleeb : < my phone keeps vibrating come on

 

**smol devil:** vibrating, you say?

 

**bjoo6969:** jsut turn ur notifs off jf

 

**atom bomb:** reading ‘jf’ looks like ‘jeff’

 

yANO CHANGE HIS NAME PL ASES IM SCREMAING

 

**smol devil:** i got u fam

 

**Mama Birb:** please dont say fam asdghj

 

**_yano_sefo changed  NaktaUWU’s nickname to Jeff the Camel_ **

**atom bomb:** thank babe

 

**smol devil:** no bb i got u

 

**the hands man:** gr oss

 

**smol devil:** dont hate tha playa, hate tha gama

 

**the hands man:** im gonna pretend i didn't read that and say: bjoooo my koala senses are tingling~~

 

**smol devil:** OwO whats this?

 

**bjoo6969:** hansooool im sleeping let me be

 

**the hands man:** no u arent ur watching porn

 

**coolest:** its true i can hear him jacking off

 

**atom bomb:** wow subtle much? lolol

 

**bjoo6969:** IM NOT WATCHING PIRN O H MY GOF

 

**Real Mom:** xero u arent even in our room rn

 

**coolest:** :(

 

**Mama Birb:** im gonna use my leader powers and say get the fuck to bed we have a schedule tomorrow

 

**smol devil:** fukc yuo

 

**coolest:** YANO HE  
JUST LEFT R U N HES GONNA KILL UO

 

**smol devil:** lol he cant fight me im stronk af and also im in a dofferent dorm

 

**coolest:** what song should be played at ur funeral

 

**atom bomb:** bb do u want to wear the chicken suit?

 

**coolest:** wait no thats mine

 

**smol devil:** guys im not gonna

 

**atom bomb:** bb? yano?

 

YANO?!?!!?!!!!?!!

 

**the hands man:** o shit he ded

 

**atom bomb:** :( dotn takl t me im a widwo

 

**_yano_sefo changed  ppppggggoooonnnn to admin_ **

**coolest:** mother no

 

**smol devil** mother Yes

 

now go to fucking bed or ill take all of your phones


	2. Me Me Big Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me me big boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> save me i have no ideas
> 
> also if the picture doesnt show imma die

**smol devil:** GUYS OH YM GOF YOU WEREN'T KIDDING XERO WORE A FUKKCCJINB CHICKWN

**coolest:** no shit sherlock you were there

 **smol devil:** fukc yuo watson binch

 **coolest:** DUFE YOU WRE WEARING ONE TOO

 **smol devil:** I SAID FKUCK YOU

 **atom bomb:** GUSY WHERE TF IS MY COMB ITS SETIOUS THIS TOME

 **smol devil:** lol u use a comb

 **atom bomb:** font fuckin dARE YOU FUKCTARD

 **smol devil:** bb pls **the hands man:** lol y do u ned a comb?

 **atom bomb:** 4 MY GOLDEN LOVKS OFC

 **smol devil:** lol k guildilucks

 **the hands man:** isn’t it like. goldilocks????

 **smol devil:** funk nah. Binch

\--------

 **coolest:** me me big boy

 **bjoo6969** : me me big boy!!

 **coolest** : me me big boy?! <B0c

 **bjoo6969** : me me big boy. :(

 **Jeff the Camel** : me me forced meme

 **bjoo6969** : me me bad boy >:(

 **coolest** : me me hate boy >B(

 **Mama Birb** : guys our next stage is in ten minutes where tf is everyone am i the only one in the dressing room??

 **the hands man** : ill tell you if you changed my nickname

**_ppppggggoooonnnn changed  ML_930615’s nickname to MaryKiko_ **

**MaryKiko** : atom and yano are trying to find the girls dressing rooms despite how gay they are, nakta is with me and we’re waiting by the bathrooms, and bjoo and xero are probably making out

 **coolest** : nah me and sangdo and hojoon are trying to bribe for donuts

 **Mama Birb** : wait where is bjoo

 **bjoo6969** : the password

 **Mama Birb** : what

 **bjoo6969** : then no location :( sad face

 **Mama Birb** : why did u put a sad face and then SAY sad face

 **MaryKiko** : im a goblin and im coming to eat out your asshole

 **Mama Birb** : wh

 **bjoo6969** : i was in the bathroom taking a shit

 **Mama Birb** : im going to ignore the password and tell you to Get Your Asses over here rn


	3. wait y he leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Yano falls in love with Reba McEntire but is way more in love with GOT7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls watch the show Reba its an entire meme but u dont gotta
> 
> nyanyways
> 
> i have a test first thing tomorrow help me LORD
> 
> i have sm reqs on the tunglr pls help
> 
> also im lowkey :)))) salty abt ppl bringing up hanjoo on ig constantly like yeah i ship it too but it makes hansol uncomfortable so stop bringing it up to him jfc

**bjoo6969:** babe

**Jeff the Camel:** yeah?

**coolest:** yea?

**smol devil:** woooow

**atom bomb:** and none of them hansol :(

**bjoo6969:** actually i needed xero, sorry camel

**atom bomb:** jeff*

**smol devil:** w8 y r they both babe ??

**coolest:** it gets our attention

pm me bj

**smol devil:** BJ?!?!

**coolest:** bjoo**

pls dont make this a big deal

**smol devil:** does this mean ur brock

**coolest:** wh

wha t

**atom bomb:** no seriously what

bb r u on the Drugs

**smol devil:** so bc im the english man of the house i figured i gotta get into english shows

i found one called reba and brock calls his mistress bj

**coolest:** stfu okay literally nobody cares abt english shows

**atom bomb:** nyanyways

still a mystery as to why @MaryKiko didn’t get pinged at ‘babe’

**smol devil:** wait why nyanyways

**MaryKiko:** whyd u ping me

**smol devil:** ARE YOU A FURRY

**atom bomb:** ur man out here calling a number and a camel babe y u aint slapping him????

**MaryKiko:** wh

what??

oh

**atom bomb:** man i thought ud be more into keeping ur man to urself

**_ML_930615 has left the chat_ **

**atom bomb:** what abt the hanjoo? u gotta get on top of that shit b

wait y he leaf

**coolest:** u done fucked up

**atom bomb:** ?? what i do ????

we all into it

its like the #1 ship

**smol devil:** man

my man

main bro

broski

youre fucking dumb

 

**_bombbombandpow has started a chat with  ML_930615_ **

**bombbombandpow:** what i do b?

**ML_930615:** i told u i dont like hanjoo

**bombbombandpow:** actually, no, u didn't

but like im sorry my man :( if id known i aint brought it up

**ML_930615:** its fine, just dont bring it up in the future

**bombbombandpow:** aight

ily <3 no homo

**ML_930615:** ily too

half homo

 

**_yano_sefo added  ML_930615 to the chat T TO THE P DOUBLE O TO THE G_ **

**smol devil:** k so who wants to watch Reba with me

i think the daughter is abt to give birth

**MaryKiko:** lol no thanks

**bjoo6969:** wait wait wait what tf is a reba

**atom bomb:** ffffukc

we’re doomed

dont let him talk he’ll go on a rant

**smol devil:** okay so like Reba is set in texas in the U of SA,

\--------

**Real Dad:** Hey so Hojoon and I want to go on vacation together where’s a good place?

**Jeff the Camel:** iceland

jeju island

canada

**Real Dad:** What the fuck is a canada

Don’t say make believe places i’ll slap you.

**smol devil:** daddy no

jeff isnt into that

**Jeff the Camel:** ???? canada is real tho

**smol devil:** hes a soft man with no slappy kinks

**Real Dad:** Haha good one.

@ Nakta, not Yano

What even is a slappy kink

**Real Mom:** Yooncheol is right.

Are you fucking stupid or??

**Real Dad:** What

**Jeff the Camel:** he deadass dunno what canada is

mom i think u should divorce dad

**Real Dad:** We aren’t married though

**Real Mom:** We kinda are

**smol devil:** its tru i was there

**Real Dad:** I’m looking this up no way this is real

**Real Mom:** The marriage or Canada?

**Real Dad:** Both.

**Real Mom:** :( Deadass spent 4 years with you and you won’t even acknowledge our marriage

**Real Dad:** Oh my god

Oh my fUCKING GOD

CANADA IS REAL

WHAT THE FUCK

**_yano_sefo changed  Sangta’s nickname to CANADA_ **

**smol devil:** there now u a mythical creature too

**CANADA:** I’m leaving

**Real Mom:** Where??

**CANADA:** For a walk

Can’t believe this shit

**Real Mom:** Wear a coat it’s cold out.

**smol devil:** wow even thru da divorce mama still soft for pops

**Real Mom:** We aren’t divorcing, Sangwon.

**smol devil:** lol k but my name yano bye

**Mama Birb:** wait no i got ur name

**_ppppggggoooonnnn changed  yano_sefo’s nickname to Snoppy Swaggy_ **

**Snoppy Swaggy:** WHAT THE FUCK I DO TO U????

**Mama Birb:** you left the window open

in the dorm

and now there is a SPIDER on my ROOM WALL

YOU DONT EVEN LIVE HERE

**Jeff the Camel:** wow momma birbo pulling out receipts like nobodys business

but cant yano change it back?? lol

**Mama Birb:** no bc i got a friend to hack in and make it so im the only admin

**Snoppy Swaggy:** you fucker

**Jeff the Camel:** wait yoongi? or is it someone else

**Mama Birb:** yoongi cant hack for shit

i got jinyoung to do it

**Snoppy Swaggy:** hahah lol  
good one

for a sec there i thought u meant GOT7’s jinyoung

but nah we aint famous enough 4 that shit

**Mama Birb:** actually that is him

**Snoppy Swaggy:** WHA T

NO DONT PLAY WITH ME LIKE TJIS

MY EMOTIONS ARE FRAGILE

LIKE ME

FUCK YIIHXGADGJKK

**Jeff the Camel:** shit man

**Mama Birb:** ?? what, what i do?

**Jeff the Camel:** his ass is in love with all of got7

esp yugyeom

but like

jinyoung is up there too

also we still aint discuss atom being a furry

imma investigate

**Mama Birb:** if anyones a furry its u

camel looking ass

**Jeff the Camel:** bitch


	4. Emoji Movie July 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idc take this
> 
> happy emoji movie day everyone

**Snoppy Swaggy** : @everyone pee your pants

 

 **atom bomb** : whatd we do to u

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : we gotta see the emoji movie  
did u guys see the trailer?? its so fucking good

 

 **Mama Birb** : uhhhh

 

 **CANADA** : P  
Pee your pants  
Wh

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : GUYS WE NEED EMOJISONAS

 

 **Jeff the Camel** : sona?? Well we found the furry

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : NO YOU DUMB BITCH EMOJISONAS ARE OUR SOULS PUT INTO EMOJIS  
i WAS just gonna make urs a camel but nope ur the poop emoji

 

 **bjoo6969** : oh my god please don’t do this to us yano we will all collectively commit suicide

 

 **atom bomb** : i pm’ed u mine :) its a bomb

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : hot

 

 **atom bomb** : thanks bb  
wait whas urs

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : obv its the fire bc my mixtape gon be LIT AF

 

 **bjoo6969** : wheres the gun

 

 **CANADA** : Not that i’m curious or anything, but what would mine and Hojoon’s be?

 

 **Real Mom** : Sangdo istg I will die.

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : sangdo is a unicorn bc like the mythical beast, he ain’t real  
hojoon urs is hibiscus bc its purrdy like u

 

 **Real Mom** : Aww.  
Wait no.

 

 **CANADA** : I make ONE assumption about a country  
And this is what I get in return

 

 **Real Mom** : I don’t want an emojisona.

 

 **MaryKiko** : ????

 

 **Jeff the Camel** : this is Bad  
Kill Me

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : everyone is hyped abt the emoji movie u cant die before seeing it??  
BTW HANSOOOOOOOOL UR EMOJI IS A RAINBOW

 

 **MaryKiko** : save me

 

 **atom bomb** : clearly the Best bts song

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : idea:

 

 **CANADA** : Oh no

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : WE MAKE COSPLAYS OF OUR EMOJISONAS

 

 **atom bomb** : yassss binch

 

 **Jeff the Camel** : oh my god

 

 **CANADA** : WHAT NO

 

 **coolest** : OH MY GOD YES

 

 **MaryKiko** : asdghdjdfjksdfkdfj

 

 **bjoo6969** : NOOOOOOOOOOOONONONONSGSVGHSHJ

 

 **coolest** : WAIT WHATS MY EMOJISONA

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : OFC ITS THE EMOJI WITH THE SUNGLASSES

 

 **atom bomb** : YEA BC UR THE COOLEST

 

 **coolest** : ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : THAS SO CUTE WTFFFF

 

 **coolest** : (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 

 **atom bomb** : MY HEART IS HURTRTSHSGHH

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : I’LL GET STARTED ON SANGDO’S COSTUME RN  
ATOM BB DO NAKTAS  
AND XERO  
KEEP BEING CUUUUTE

 

 **bjoo6969** : xero is drunk thas y he type with those cute things. he wouldnt do it normally

 

 **atom bomb** : YEAH BABE I GOTCHU

 

 **Jeff the Camel** : @ppppggggoooonnnn Help

 

 **atom bomb** : @everyone LOOK I DREW FANART OF MINE AND YANOS EMOJISONAS  
 _link has been terminated_

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : THAS HOT

 

 **bjoo6969** : ???? one, how fire get a dick, two, how tf does a bomb have a mouth??

 

 **Real Mom** : @ppppggggoooonnnn PLEASE HELP WE CAN’T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : CANADA UR GON LOVE THIS  
I MEANS ANGO  
SANGDO*

 

 **atom bomb** : aww u make mistakes when ur excited :) too cute

 

 **Mama Birb** : What.  
The.  
Fuck.

 

 **atom bomb** : WAIT WHY U DELETE THE LINK TO MY ART D:

 

 **Mama Birb** : honestly i’d delete ur entire existence if i could

 

 **coolest** : spekking of cuet  
*cute lololooslsjkdjd

 

 **Mama Birb** : hojoon u take care of xero

 

 **Real Mom** : Okay.

 

 **Mama Birb** : say goodbye to the chat

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 

**_ppppggggoooonnnn added  yano_sefo, ML_930615, NaktaUWU, byungJOOOO, xX_Xero_Xx, bombbombandpow, Sangta, and Hojoon_AH to the chat An Emoji-Free Zone_ **

**Mama Birb** : there we go, we all accounted for?

 

 **Snoppy Swaggy** : :(

 

 **atom bomb** : aww man

 

 **Jeff the Camel** : im here  
wait why am i still jeff??

 

 **ANGO** : Yeah i’m here  
Oh my god why’d you do this to me

 

 **bjoo6969** : yo

 

 **ANGO** : IT WAS YANO’S MISTAKE

 

 **MaryKiko** : here!!

 

 **ANGO** : I don’t deserve this discrimination

 

 **Hoejoon** : Um. We may have a problem.

 

 **Mama Birb** : hojoon, where’s jiho??

 

 **Hoejoon** : .................  
I... don’t know.

 

 **Mama Birb** : YOU DONT KNOW??  
wasn’t he drunk?  
hojoon this is bad

 

 **atom bomb** : oooo mamas gonna beat mom up noww~

 

 **MaryKiko** : did we at least take his phone away??

 

 **ANGO** : Wait why do we have to do that?

 

 **Hoejoon** : He’ll contact someone and get depressed and cry and we don’t want that.

 

 **MaryKiko** : @xX_Xero_Xx you there buddy??  
shit

 

 **Mama Birb** : where could he be??

 

 **MaryKiko** : i’ll pm him

 

 

**_ML_930615 has started a chat with  xX_Xero_Xx_ **

**ML_930615** : u okay bud?  
xero?  
jihoooooooo

 

 

**_xX_Xero_Xx has started a chat with  je_nissi_ **

**xX_Xero_Xx** : heyyyyyyy o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o

 

 **je_nissi** : oh hey jiho, what’s up? it’s been awhile.

 

 **xX_Xero_Xx** : aaaaaaaaa u r ??????? CUTE (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 

 **je_nissi** : um.

 

 **xX_Xero_Xx** : yuoreo soooo cutege i MISSS YUUIIOOOO  
pleeasse come baaaaack (╥﹏╥)

 

 **je_nissi** : are you drunk??

 

 **xX_Xero_Xx** : mmmmmaybeeee  
DID U SEE MYHW EMOJISONA ITS SO GRETA YANO AN ATOM AND I HAVE DONE THIS IS SOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOD

 

_Attachment: 10 photos_

 

 **je_nissi** : hahaah oh my god that’s hilarious tell the crew i said hi

 

 **xX_Xero_Xx** : I LOVE EYIO ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

 

 **je_nissi** : oh. um. well.

 

 **xX_Xero_Xx** : oh no yuo hate me agaibn

 

 **je_nissi** : no no i didn’t say that

 

hey come back we should talk about this  
 _Message will be received when xX_Xero_Xx adds you as a friend._

 

 

**_ An Emoji-Free Zone _ **

**coolest** : I FUKCED UP

 

 **Mama Birb** : what happened are you okay??

 

 **coolest** : NOOIOSJKJSJJ I JUSTW ANTDED HIM TON KNOW THAT I LOVEFD HIIIMMMMM BUT I HAD TO BLOKC HIMM  
HE HAETS SMEMEE  
HAETS MEE  
HATES MEEM

 

 **MaryKiko** : it’s okay jiho,,

 

 **Hoejoon** : I’ll start on some tea.

 

 **atom bomb** : i have blankets!! Jiho where r u ill bring u a bunch

 

 **coolest** BUT I LOVREDD HIJMMMM ~( >_<~)

 

 

**_MaryKiko has started a chat with  je_nissi_ **

**MaryKiko** : ok spill the beans. whatd u say to jiho

 

 **je_nissi** : he said he loved me, and i replied with “oh. um. well.” and he blocked me. is he okay??

 

 **Marykiko** : hes fine. he just thinks you hate him now

 

 **je_nissi** : shit okay. can u tell him i dont??

 

 **Marykiko** : ye sure b  
he says okay and that hes unblocked u now but pgoon took away his phone so uhh u gots to wait pretty boy

 

 **je_nissi** : darn okay  
wait pretty boy?

 

 

**_ An Emoji-Free Zone _ **

**Snoppy Swaggy** : GUYS ATOM AND I MADE EMOJI FANFICTION FOR OUR EMOJISONAS

 

 **Mama Birb** : Get Out

 

**_yano_sefo has been removed from the chat._ **

****

**_bombbombandpow has been removed from the chat._ **

**ANGO** : God bless america

 

 **Hoejoon** : We’re in Korea you dimwit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would have drawn their emojisonas but im lazy af


	5. Everybody Sends Dick Pics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pgoon is going to die. this is his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk mans i just. got inspired all of a sudden. so take this shit.

**Snoppy Swaggy** : im gona fuck a mongoose

**_yano_sefo has been removed from the chat_ **

**Mama Birb** : istg im going to kill that kid

**ANGO** : Wait add him back

**Mama Birb** : nah

**_ppppggggoooonnnn added  je_nissi to the chat An Emoji-Free Zone_ **

**_ppppggggoooonnnn changed  je_nissi’s nickname to U Could Take Me To Hong Kong Any Day ;)_ **

**Mama Birb** : ;)

**U Could Take Me To Hong Kong Any Day ;)** : change my nickname or im calling the cops  
also why am i here

**_ppppggggoooonnnn changed  je_nissi’s nickname to No Fun_ **

**No Fun** : um. better

**_ppppggggoooonnnn added  yano_sefo to the chat An Emoji-Free Zone_ **

**Snoppy Swaggy** : thank god i thought i was gona DIE

**ANGO** : Hi son, youre grounded

**Snoppy Swaggy** : wh

**ANGO** : Give either me or one of your moms your phone, you coward

**Snoppy Swaggy** : yOuRe ThE cOwArD

**ANGO** : Son.

**Mama Birb** : sHIT he used punctuation

**Snoppy Swaggy** : FINE OH MY GOD just gimme like 5min to text The Bae

**ANGO** : Depends, who is this ‘The Bae’?

**Snoppy Swaggy** : ....

**No Fun** : um

**Snoppy Swaggy** : handing my phone to mom rn

**ANGO** : Oooo a secret ( ͡°(　　)

**Mama Birb** : What. Is. That.

**ANGO** : I’m hiding ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( )

**Mama Birb** : stop, your sons love life shouldnt be exposed by u  
nakta will do it @Jeff The Camel

**No Fun** : lol where did THAT come from

**Jeff The Camel** : why was i pinged

**Mama Birb** : u gotta find out who tf sangwonnie is fuckin

**Jeff The Camel** : @atom bomb this is ur fault

**atom bomb** : w8 y?? Lol

**Jeff The Camel** : u let sangwon get some so now ur gona help me find out who it is

**atom bomb** : pm me duuuude

 

 

**_bombbombandpow added  NaktaUWU, xX_Xero_Xx, and je_nissi to the chat DETECTIVES UNITE_ **

**Detective Bomb** : so you must be wondering why ive gathered you here today,

**Mr. Jeff** : no not really

**Detective Big Boy** : why

**Detective Small Man** : atom i will CUT you  
wait 

**Mr. Jeff** : wait whos jenissi whos xero

**Detective Big Boy** : i request a name change

**_bombbombandpow changed  xX_Xero_Xx’s nickname to (⌐▀͡ ̯ʖ▀)_ **

**Detective Big Boy** : are u kidding me. I MEANT M E

**(⌐▀͡ ̯ʖ▀)** : HAH SUCK IT

**Detective Bomb** : ANYWAYS, as i was saying  
yano be fuckin and we gotsta figure out hoo

**Mr. Jeff** : please talk normally

**Detective Bomb** : Mr. Jeff here has oh so pleasantly offered to stalk him

**(⌐▀͡ ̯ʖ▀)** : lol

**Mr. Jeff** : what no i didn't

**Detective Bomb** : whereas, for the other two here, are u guys free next friday?

**(⌐▀͡ ̯ʖ▀)** : yeah sure

**Detective Big Boy** : got nothing to do anyways

**Detective Bomb** : great because im not

**_bombbombandpow changed the chat name to  GET SOME DICK XERO I CANT LISTEN TO ANOTHER SECOND OF U CRYING WHILE MASTURBATING_ **

**_NaktaUWU has been removed from the chat_ **

**_bombbombandpow left the chat_ **

**(⌐▀͡ ̯ʖ▀)** : what.

 

 

**_bombbombandpow has started a chat with  NaktaUWU_ **

**bombbombandpow** : hahah you can call me Mr. Matchmaker from now on!  
but yeah anyways forget the whole thing

**NaktaUWU** : ???? so you created a whole chat just to set those two up

**bombbombandpow** : hells yeah

**NaktaUWU** : cool. so am i still stalking or what? lol

**bombbombandpow** : no no you misunderstood  
i said to forget about the WHOLE thing, which means, yes, forget tf abt finding out whomever sangwon is banging bc lololsawkjadnnjnjd

**NaktaUWU** : wait what?? but why????

**bombbombandpow** : no need to know!! hahah okay bye~~~~

 

 

**_ An Emoji-Free Zone _ **

**Mama Birb** : any news??

**atom bomb** : hahah not yet but nakta here has been decommissioned and xero and jenissi are gona fucc come friday soooo im workin on it hahah

**Snoppy Swaggy** : sup FUCKERS i return

**ANGO** : Fuck not again

**Hoejoon** : I swear to all that is holy Sangwon makes me regret having kids. You should have pulled out, Sangdo.

**ANGO** : SHJGDSHJKSDFHJKSFDSFGS

**Mama Birb** : WJAGDTGH WHAT HET FUFUCK

**Hoejoon** : Too much??

**atom bomb** : gross mom

**Hoejoon** : Thanks son. Anyways what’s the schedule this week??

**Mama Birb** : performing Rainy Day tomorrow, then on thursday we get up real early

**Snoppy Swaggy** : why??

**Mama Birb** : family work outs duhh?

**Hoejoon** : Actually, Sangwon, if you want to get out of family work outs you can always tell us who you’re bangin’? ;))

**atom bomb** : NOT YOU TOO

**Snoppy Swaggy** : hahah no i OVE family work outs!!11!!11!!!!1!!!!!1!!1!1!!

**Mama Birb** : 1s arent anywhere close to the ! on your keyboard. hmmmm

**Hoejoon** : Suspicious.

**ANGO** : Indeed

**Snoppy Swaggy** : indubitably

**atom bomb** : youre RIGHT so suspicious anyways wanna hang out snoppy?

**Snoppy Swaggy** : sure come over we can hang out

**Jeff The Camel** : JESUSBDBSUGBFHB  
ITS NOT EVEN FRIDAY AND I WAK IN ON JIHO AND AHBFSHFSDHBFHJHJ THEYRE FUCJING ON THE COUCHHBCB

**atom bomb** : oh Hell Yeah my skills are Great i set them up for Life

**Mama Birb** : i hear it what the Fuck okay everyone out were leaving @everyone

**Jeff The Camel** : omg i just got a text from my hacker buddy jinyoung

 

 

**NaktaUWU** : dude omg jinyoung is hacking into sangwons phone we’re gonna see who hes fucking

**bombombandpow** : WHAT NO

 

 

** Badass Hackers United **

**Not Junior you Fuckers** : DUDE HERES THE SCREENSHOTS YOU WONT BELIEVE THIS WE GOT A N S W E R S

**Camel Man** : OH HELLS YEASSSMSJBH

_**Atom Bomb Baby** : SANGWONNIE~~~~!!_

_**Puppy Swaggy** : omg what_

_**Atom Bomb Baby** : _ 1 video attached __

_**Puppy Swaggy** : DUDE U CANT START A CONVO ALL CUTE LIKE THAT AND THEN SEND T H A T  
IM HANGING OUT WITH FRIENDS_

_**Atom Bomb Baby** ;))_

**Camel Man** : ....

**Not Junior you Fuckers** : soo?? whats the answer man who is who and wHO IS HE BANGIN

**Camel Man** : uhhhh i dunno ill ask whos who brb

**Yoongles** : GO TF TO SLEEP IM

 

 

**NaktaUWU** : _1 photo attached_

**atom bomb** : tell ur friends to respect other ppls convos

**NaktaUWU** : nah its fun

**atom bomb** : im serious  
also please please PLEASE forget you ever saw that or istg ill slice ur throat in ur sleep u fat fuck

**NaktaUWU** : dw ill tell pgoon it was a failure

**atom bomb** : thank you

 

 

**_An Emoji-Free Zone_**  
 **MaryKiko** : if jesus could walk on water, could he swim on land?

**ANGO** : Wait.  
Oh my god we have to test this out

**Hoejoon** : How.

**ANGO** : Hmm?

**Hoejoon** : How are we going to test this.

**ANGO** : Obviously we have to ask whoever this jesus guy is to try to swim on land

**Hoejoon** : That’s it i’m divorcing you.

**ANGO** : Baby please. What if I sent nudes

**Hoejoon** : I’d reconsider it ;))

**ANGO** : Okay cool

**Hoejoon** : WHAT THE FUCK I DIDN'T THINK YOUD ACTUALLY DO IT

**MaryKiko** : um.

**ANGO** : YOU SAID I COULD

**Hoejoon** : WHY WOULD YOU THO

**ANGO** : I DONT WANT TO BE DIVORCED. WHAT ABOUT THE KIDS?? I CANT LOSE CUSTODY

**Hoejoon** : WE’RE NOT EVEN MARRIED IN THE FIRST PLACE.

**ANGO** : we could be

**Hoejoon** : What.

**ANGO** : I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING U DIDN'T HEAR THAT!!

**MaryKiko** : okay im...gonna go....now........

**Hoejoon** : YOU ALWAYS DO THIS. YOU TAKE THINGS SO LITERALLY AND YOURE SO DUMB LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT CANADA WAS!

**ANGO** : ITS NOT MY FAULT OKAY!!

**Hoejoon** : IF WE WERE MARRIED ID SAY THAT I MUST BE AS DUMB AS YOU BECAUSE I M A R R I E D YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE. THEN ID ASK FOR A DIVORCE.

**ANGO** : IN THIS SCENARIO, WOULD THE NUDES WORK?

**Hoejoon** : I MEAN. IN THAT PARTICULAR SCENARIO YES BECAUSE YOURE ACTUALLY BIG.  
Wait why were you hard in that picture, is that right now or are you stocking up?

**ANGO** : Stocking up

**Hoejoon** : FOR WHO???? If IM not getting them, then WHO is??

**ANGO** : I thought we weren’t married?? And I doubt we’re dating

**Hoejoon** : Oh so theres someone else thats NOT me? Is this so-called ‘person’ the new mom of the family?  
Is she prettier than me?

**ANGO** : If you really don’t like the thought of me being with anyone, just say it. Plus it’s not for anyone!  
Also saying you’ve never seen them is a lie because I always send you new ones to make sure they’re good

**Hoejoon** : Those were aesthetically pleasing though? Plus you don’t see the whole.. Thing.

**ANGO** : You can say dick it’s okay, i’m a big boy. I can take it.

**Hoejoon** : If i’m honest i’d like to be the one taking it in this relationship.

**Mama Birb** : this is. a Public Chat. full of your other members  
KEEP IT PG

**bjoo6969** : omg mom and dad broke up then got back together all in 1 night

**ANGO** : _1 photo attached_  
WRONG CHAT FUCK

**bjoo6969** : hooooly shit thats

**Mama Birb** : I SAY KEEP IT PG. AND WHAT DO YOU DO?? YOU SEND A DICK PIC!!!! im done. im Done.

**ANGO** : I AM SO SORRY

**MaryKiko** : im ace so im blind to dick pics ;)

**bjoo6969** : look at it with aesthetic in mind

**MaryKiko** : ohh yeah that looks actually kind of pretty, bonus points for wrapping the fairy lights around it, and the bell is a niced touch

**bjoo6969** : it’s like a christmas tree

**Hoejoon** : I’ll climb it like a tree. ;)

**Mama Birb** : i want to go home

 

 

**Mama Birb** : after last night i have new rules which shouldn’t be necessary but here they are  
No Emojis  
No dick pics  
No sexting  
No  
Just no  
No Yano is preferable  
Help

**ANGO** : _1 photo attached_

**Mama Birb** : IS THAT MY FACE

**ANGO** : Shit sorry. And yeah I needed a mask over my face since I can’t show my face, so I used yours

**_Sangta has been removed from the chat_ **

**Snoppy Swaggy** : _1 photo attached_ ;) here u go baby~~  
SHIT FUCK WRONG CHAT

**_yano_sefo has been removed from the chat_ **

**Mama Birb** : why am i here

**MaryKiko** : why are any of us here

**_ML_930615 has been removed from the chat_ **

**atom bomb** : eat my ass big boy ;))  
YOU GUYS HAVE TO STOP TALKING HERE OKAY MY NOTIFS TAKE ME HERE EVEN WHEN IM TYPING SMTH ELSEWHERE WHAT THE FUCK

**Jeff The Camel** : oh yeah thats a bug ill fix it come to me

**atom bomb** : i cant im naked

**_bombbombandpow has been removed from the chat_ **


End file.
